


Happy Thoughts

by TrashyCarsAndUndertaleFan



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Smp, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I am not changing the tags, I'm Not Caught Up With Anything, M/M, MInecraft Dream Smp, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Post Festival, Tags Are Hard, dream team, l'manberg, muffinteers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashyCarsAndUndertaleFan/pseuds/TrashyCarsAndUndertaleFan
Summary: So, this is before Wilbur decides to do Manboom. Basically, this is based on an RP and I need more Quackbur. I will NOT be changing the tags. This story focuses on Quackity and Wilbur, and the others are side characters.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Wilbur Soot, Antfrost & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Eret & Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Quackity & Tubbo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Happy Thoughts

That was the final straw. Jschlatt had gone too far this time. He didn't have to take an innocent life. Tubbo was innocent.

"INNOCENT I TELL YOU!" He shouted and pointed at the president. He glared at the ram-man hybrid and pulled out a loaded crossbow. He shot and stalked away from the crime scene.

Quackity wasn't going to deal with Jschlatt trying to break down the White House. He was done with the bastard. He sighed. Without their Players... he didn't know what to do. This wasn't scripted. Nothing outside of being controlled was scripted.

The ex-vice president ran away from the area and to the forest nearby. This was not going to be fun. He wasn't ready to face the consequences of his actions. Not yet. 

He went to the one place that he knew he would be safe. He could go meet up with Tommy and maybe join Pogtopia. He could avenge Tubbo. He walked through the lush greenery and looked around. He didn't actually know where Pogtopia was. 

"Looking for something?"

He turned around and stared at the insane leader of Pogtopia. "Wilbur? I-I was looking for you. Maybe even Tommy."

Wilbur glared at him and exhaled in annoyance. He pushed past him. "Come on. I'll get him from his special spot. Then you start talking."


End file.
